A Christmas Carol: Severus Snape Edition
by Do a Barrel Roll
Summary: Severus Snape has never been one to get into the holiday spirit, but what can four ghosts do to change that? Quite a bit, considering three of those ghosts are Potters...R&R!
1. Tis the Season!

**Wolf: Well, here's my Christmas story! Woot woot!**

**Severus: Oh no…not again!**

**Wolf: Hahahaha! This is based off ****A Christmas Carol****, which I'm pretty sure all of you have heard of it. Anyways, Snape's never been one to get into the holiday spirit, but can visits from four ghosts change that? I like Snape, and this is a Christmas story, so obviously it won't end badly. I don't own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione as they settled down for the Christmas feast. The magical sky on the ceiling was dark, with a gentle drizzle of snowflakes falling from above, disappearing just at they were above the students' heads.

Dumbledore had really outdone himself this year. The halls were covered from floor to ceiling with everything red, white, and green. The Christmas trees were the largest, and even the staff had been asked to dress in the Christmas spirit. Well, not really asked, _forced _was probably the correct word, in some cases.

Dumbledore was wearing brilliant robes of red and green, that,did not match. McGonagall was wearing a red Santa hat, adorned with small embroidering of holly. Flitwick was dressed in bright red, his short stature making him appear to be one of Santa's elves. Hagrid was dressed in his best and ugliest suit. And Snape…

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice and busted up in laughter. Ron glared at him. "What's so funny?" he asked Harry. Still giggling, Harry pointed at the edge of the staff table. Ron and Hermione followed his guiding finger. What they saw was both hilarious and disturbing.

Snape, with his usual scowl on his pale face, was wearing a obnoxiously red Santa hat that, without a doubt, Dumbledore had given him. It was quite lucky that he had not noticed the mistletoe hanging directly above him (Courtesy of Fred and George Weasley), or else the man would have probably exploded with his irritation.

Hermione was gaping, and Ron snickered so hard that pumpkin juice flowed out of his nose. Hermione eyed it in disgust, though her eyes clearly showed her amusement. "Poor Professor Snape," she said.

Ron gazed at her in disbelief. "You _pity _him? That greasy git deserves it!" He them began shoveling even more food into his mouth.

Harry eyed Snape once more. He really did hate Christmas. What could have possibly have happened to make him hate it so much? If only there was some way to make the holidays happy for him…even if he was a greasy git.

* * *

As soon as possible, Snape hustled out of the Great hall so fast, one could have sworn he had Apparated. His trademark scowl was even more screwed up than normal. He clenched his fists asd he thought of Dumbledore, all the while stalking the corridors until he reached his quarters in the dungeons. _The nerve of that man! _Snape hated Christmas- and for many good reasons, too. At least, he believed them to be good reasons.

Snape sighed and climbed into bed (What did you expect, a coffin?), thinking that Christmas this year would be the same horror as every year before.

This time, though, a lot of things were going to go differently…

* * *

**Wolf: Yeah, I know, it short, sue me. I have around a month and a half to work on this, and it's not really long.**

**Severus: Perfect. What kinds of horrors do you have planned?**

**Wolf: (Grins.) A lot. Trust me. Review!**


	2. The Clock Struck Twelve

**Wolf: Okay, before you read this, realize that I have had Writer's Block with this story for weeks. Therefore, I don't really like this chapter a lot, but it's what you're getting! As of right now, I'm not sure if this story will be serious or hilarious.**

**Severus: Please, just end it!**

**Wolf: Nah…I don't own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Severus tossed and turned, but he just couldn't fall asleep. What was bloody wrong with him?

The clock struck twelve. DING, DONG…

"SEVVVVVVVVERUSSSSSSSS!" a ghostly voice wailed. Abruptly, Severus sat up in his bed. What the-

"SEVVVVVVVVERUSSSS SNAPE!!!" *Clang.* *Clang.* Sverus leapt up of the bed, snatched up his wand-

And saw something he had not expected.

It was Lily Evans…err, Potter, the former love of his life. She was layered with chains for some odd reason, and appeared to be ragged and broken. Still, she walked with dignity. When she looked at Severus, it was clear she though of him as a major bother. **(A/N: Wow…even now, I couldn't resist a Potter Puppet Pals reference.)**

"Lily?!" he blurted.

"Severus…you have become an epic fail in life…"

In his mind, Severus agreed with her. But he couldn't let her see that. "What are you talking about?"

Lily looked as pale as a ghost…which made sense, seeing how she _was,_ infact, a ghost. "You have failed in showing kindness, even when they were kind to you. You are a cruel teacher to Harry Potter, as well as all of the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and practically every Gryffindor student. You refuse to look past Harry's few similarities to his father, and cannot see the good in him. Overall, you've been quite the jackhole."

Severus gulped as Lily continued, "Tonight, you will be visited by three ghosts: Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Yet to Come. The first ghost will come as the clock strikes one…"

She began to fade away. "Lily, WAIT!" But he only grasped at empty air.

Five minutes passed. Then ten, fifteen, twenty. Severus paced the floors of his quarters nervously. _It's only a dream…or a bloody nightmare…_

The clock struck one.

With a slight sense of a combination of satisfaction and fear, Severus watched the second stick by. Ha! It had been nothing, just as he-

"Hiya, Snivvelus," said a mischievous voice. A voice Severus would've recognized anywhere. Horrified, Severus twisted around to face James Bloody Potter.

* * *

**Wolf: Ha, yeah, it's short, but the chapters will grow much, much longer. Trust me.**

**Harry: How many chapters will this be?**

**Wolf: Somewhere around seven.**

**Severus: Joy.**

**Wolf: (Sings.) JOY TO THE WORLD!!!**

**Severus: SHUT UP!!! (Aims hexes at Wolf.)**

**Harry: Uhh…review? That is what Wolf always says, right? Oh well, whatever. (Ducks from a Sectumsempra Curse.)**


	3. James Bloody Potter

**Wolf: So, I took some Harry Potter quizzes. The results leave me…confused. I mean, they make sense, but…**

**Harry: Why?**

**Wolf: Apparently, out of the characters, I'm 100% Fred and George, 100% Severus, and 100% Harry. That is one of the strangest combinations ever. Then the Sorting Hat almost put me in SLYTHERIN, but I managed to get into Gryffindor.**

**Severus: …That makes no sense whatsoever.**

**Harry: Hey, I was almost in Slytherin too!**

**Severus: If you had been Slytherin, you would've been dead by now, Potter.**

**James: Now, now, Snivellus-**

**Severus: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!**

**Wolf: What? Me? Why would anyone in existence believe that I owned the Harry Potter series or A Christmas Carol? Because I don't claim ownership to either of those things. Otherwise Fred, Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, and a ton of others wouldn't have died. (Sniffs.) For some reason, Dobby was the saddest of all, which I don't know why, because Fred was my favorite character, followed by Severus.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: James Bloody Potter**

"Potter!" bellowed Severus, leaping out of his seat.

"Merlin, Snivellus!" said James, feigning shock. "You scared the mickey out of me! I mean, come on, I'm the ghost here! I'm supposed to be the one scaring you!"

Severus wasn't just annoyed. He was TICKED. Out of anyone that could come back from the dead (You really had to marvel at stuff like that), it just had to be James Bloody Potter. "Potter, if you are finished with acting like an imbecile, we might as well just get over whatever we are supposed to be doing."

The phantom lowered himself into a mocking bow. "As you wish, your Slytherinship." The grabbed hold of his old enemy's robes, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

When the light cleared, the extremely unlikely pair looked around; James had a stupid grin on his face, while Severus had his trademark scowl. "So tell me, Potter, what exactly is the point of all this?"

The grin completely vanished. "Well," sighed James, "I was going to show you all of that hilarious stuff Sirius and I bothered you with. However, Lily threatened to make me die- _again- _a very violent and painful death involving duct tape, a butcher knife, and a few curses that I can't pronounce." Severus was smirking at this as James continued, "So now I have to show you all of those good memories, in order for you to get through your thick skull that your life isn't as sucky as you believe it to be.

"So, let us explore the Not-Quite-So-Sucky Memory Lane!"

They were outside by the lake at Hogwarts. Before them, Severus was shocked to see, was his past self, sitting underneath a tree, wearing Slytherin-colored scarf, hat, and gloves and reading a book.

Severus blinked, and James sighed. James was slightly ticked that he couldn't severely annoy old Snivellus, but when Lily never gave out idle threats, and she _had _given him one of her darkest threats yet. He gulped, barely tasting his lunch in his throat. Then he frowned, remembering that he was dead, and therefore couldn't taste anything. Curse his lack of taste! Bah, whatever.

Past-Snape was looking very depressed. James glanced at Snivellus as they both sighed.

"Sev! Hey, Sev!" called out a voice. Severus turned around and was started and pleased to see a familiar redhead running towards his past self.

Past-Snape closed to book he was reading. "Lily!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Past-Lily smiled at Past-Snape. "Eww," muttered James. "I can't believe she looked at you like that!"

"Shut up, Potter, you imbecile," replied Severus.

"You shut up, Snivellus!"

"As you wish, your royal pain-in-the-rear Gryffindorship." They both shut their mouths so Severus could hear the conversation.

Lily then thrust a brightly wrapped package at Past-Snape. "I got you this!"

Past-Snape blinked. "Lily! You shouldn't-" he enthusiastically tore the paper wrappings from the box, then gasped. Inside was a set of self-labeling potion bottles. To anyone else, it wouldn't have been much. But this was Severus's first ever present from his first and closest friend. James was snickering as he observed this.

"Wow, Snivellus, I never thought you the sentimental type."

Severus glared. "Quiet, Potter."

James continued to smirk. "You know, I just realized something. All this time you've been acting all high and mighty…Yet you're a half blood, and I'm a pureblood. Ha!"

If looks could kill, the dark and nasty glare Severus was directing at James would've brutally murdered the man. It was too bad that James was already dead, and looks couldn't kill anyone anyways.

Back to the memory, Lily was hugging Severus before it all faded, and they were back This made Severus even more livid. "You're only showing me that one memory?!"

James raised up his hands in defense. "Hey, I never made any promises! Besides, I'm sure the other two will give you even more trouble than I did."

Nervous, Severus could only say, "And what exactly does that mean?" James gave no reply, and instead disappeared. Severus was left alone, only able to dread what would happen next.

* * *

**Wolf: I had a really hard time writing this chapter. And it's really short, too.**

**Severus: (Dreads what will happen next.)**

**Harry: So, who's the next ghost?**

**Wolf: Ah ha ha ha, about that…**

**Harry: (Realizes something.) …NO!**

**Wolf: Bwuahahaha…review! Please? And yes, I do realize I might not finish this in time for Christmas, but it will be FOR SURE done by the first few days of January, if not earlier. And to answer a few question:**

**One: I will not make Ron seem like a total prat.**

**Two: Of course Harry is going to be a main part of this story! After all, he is listed as the second main character. You'll have to wait to see why, though.**


	4. Technicalities

**Severus: (From behind makeshift fort.) …Is she gone?**

**Harry: (Also behind fort.) I think so, yeah.**

**Severus: What a relief! (Leaves fort.)**

**Wolf: (Holding pie.) Hello! **

**Severus: NO! NOT YOU!**

**Wolf: Bwuahahahaha! I don't own Harry Potter or A Christmas Carol.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Technicalities**

"You have got to be kidding me," said a horribly familiar voice. Severus peered around the corner into his kitchen and groaned. Not another one!

Harry Potter was glancing around Snape's private and most secret chambers. His gaze found Severus. "Okay, this is a little weird."

"You want weird, Mr. Potter?" retorted Severus. "I just met the dead ghost of my childhood enemy."

Harry stepped backwards. "Dumbledore's poo! You can see me!"

Leaving only a brief time to contemplate Potter's word choice- _Dumbledore's poo? Seriously?- _he managed to reply, "Of course I can see you, you insolent twit. You're as brilliant as your father." Finally, he managed to get in his sarcastic sneer! Pathetic brat.

Harry scowled. "Yeah, yeah, Snape. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Future. And the only reason I wasn't sure if I was visible was because I often get visions where no one can see me." Determined to distract Snape from the prospect of Harry's visions, he continued hastily, "So, let's go back a few hours earlier!"

A few seconds later (Or whatever the heck it was, seeing how time travel is so confusing it makes your brain turn into tapioca just by thinking about it), Harry and Severus arrived about seven hours into the past.

Severus observed his surroundings. Judging by the red and gold furniture, they had to be Gryffindor Tower. Moaning inside his head (Could his day get any worse?), he searched for just what in the blazes he was supposed to be watching. A moment later he found the source.

Potter, all the Weasleys currently residing at Hogwarts, the Granger girl, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and a few others Snape didn't even care to really notice were all sitting around the fire, chattering happily. Severus scowled at Harry. "And just how is this supposed to change the way I think, Potter?"

Harry sighed. He felt bad for Snape and his cheerless life…even if he was a snaky, greasy git. "Just wait for it, sir."

Severus raised his eyebrows. First Potter hadn't given him nasty retorts or remarks, and now he was calling him _sir?! _What was going on here?!

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" said a very ecstatic Lavender.

Lee raised his bottle of butterbeer in a mocking gesture. "Oh yes! To prosperity, good fortune…and our greasy git of a Potions Professor!"

Everyone except for Harry and Hermione laughed. Snape's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Potter wasn't amused? Oh, he could understand Granger finding this in bad taste (For it was, and the insufferable know-it-all knew this), but why POTTER?!

He glanced at the ghostly, current version of Harry. He was watching the scene intently. The past version of Harry was frowning at the other Gryffindors. "Guys, seriously, can you stop?"

"WHAT?" said several voices together.

"Well…" Harry shrugged. "Can't you just leave Snape alone? There's probably a good reason why he's so…snaky. He doesn't really deserve all of our criticism."

"Harry!" admonished Parvati. "He's, like, a total jerk!"

"Yeah, mate!" said Dean, "Do you need me to clean out your ears?"

"Stop it!" cried out Hermione.

"Yeah!" added Ron, "Leave Harry alone, or you'll have to go through us!" Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny all formed a protective circle around Harry, and the astonished and ticked Gryffindor students all backed off.

Thespecter version of Harry was smirking. Snape was surprised. Potter actually told his fan club to shut up? That was a first.

Once the others were gone, Ron asked, "Harry, why did you say anything at all?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know. Earlier today, he seemed…depressed? I don't know. It was weird, though."

Hermione and Ginny nodded in understanding. Snape was just staring at the past version of Harry, shocked by what he just saw. Faintly, he heard the words, "Professor…HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Snape shook his head and glared at Potter. "What is it now, Harry?!" Merlin…he had just called the brat Harry! What was wrong with him?

Harry laughed. "Christmas holds so many memories…"

Hermione and Ron laughed too, thinking of their Second Year. Lost, Ginny asked, "What happened?"

Hermione said, "In our second year, we brewed the Polyjuice Potion and snuck into the Slytherin Common Room to see if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin.

Fred whistled. "Impressive!"

"Finally, Ron," added George, "you've done something to make your brothers proud! Of course, Percy would be furious, stupid git-"

Severus twisted to face the phantom Potter…Harry, whatever. "Polyjuice Potion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry glared at the Potions Master, indignant. "You can't punish us for something that happened three years ago!"

Severus faintly heard Granger mention something about cat hairs before he retorted. Or at least, thought about retorting by giving Harry a detention- Merlin's pants, he had called the boy by his blasted first name again! Instead, he kept quiet and glared at James Potter's doppelganger.

Harry held his Professor's gaze. "I'm not my father," he stated, guessing what Severus was thinking.

Severus sighed. The brat…boy was right. He was definitely not his father. It had taken only the past to show him the error of his ways. Now, for him to change his ways permanently, he'd need a miracle. Or a disaster.

As a matter of fact, disaster was what awaited him in his future. As they returned to Snape's quarters, all Harry could think of as he faded away was what exactly would happen that would require ghosts to help a man do some "soul searching."

* * *

**Wolf: Only two more chapters to go! And the epilogue, if I decide to write one.**

**Severus: Finally!**

**Wolf: (Sighs.) Just a warning: Although the next chapter has plenty of humor (Trust me, it does), it's also really dark.**

**Harry: Ha! How bad can it be?**

**Wolf: …Review…(Lurks darkly, muttering.)**

**Ron: …I have a bad feeling about this.**


	5. Rude Awakening

**Wolf: Yeah…I'm pretty much 98% positive I won't be able to finish on time.**

**Ron: Why not? There's only one or two more chapters left, right?**

**Wolf: Well, yeah, but Christmas Eve is tomorrow! And anyways, the future in this story is very AU. Just a , I don't own Harry Potter, A Christmas Carol, or Pop-Tarts.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Rude Awakening**

Severus slammed the door of his bedroom. Bloody Gryffindors! He didn't know how he would deal with another ghost! What was the point of this, anyhow? To drastically change his ways? If so, then it was all a waste.

He glanced at the clock, which read 3:05. So if the last ghost was supposed to arrive five minutes ago…where was it?

A minute passed. Severus paced back and forth nervously. Another minute came and went, with the same pacing routine. After five minutes, Severus grew sick of waiting. He flung open the door, stalked to his living room, and-

Severus, in all of his years, had witnessed countless odd things. However, very few of them topped what was right before his eyes. Before him was the transparent form of a teenage girl, no older than sixteen or seventeen Even stranger than this was the fact that she was jumping up and down on his couch, eating some sort of pastry.

When she spotted him, she grinned. "Finally! Do you realize I've been waiting ten minutes for you?" She hopped off the couch.

Severus blinked. "What?"

She smiled at him and waved her hand. "Ah, it was no big deal." She held up the pastry. "Besides, I got to eat a Pop-Tart! I haven't had one of these in years and-"

"What the bloody (Insert swear word of your choice here) is a Pop-Tart? And do I know you?"

She whacked him hard on the noggin. "Ouch!" Severus exclaimed. Rubbing his now sore head, Severus thought to himself: _How can one ghost cause me pain, have the ability to eat, and actually be this…abnormal?_

"Of course you don't ruddy know me! I'm the ghost of Christmas _Future, _remember? Read the memo, dunderhead!" Her anger subsided. "Second of all, a Pop-Tart is an amazing Muggle pastry. It's no surprise you've never heard of them. Oh yeah, you can call me Morph."

Severus moaned silently. A Muggle pastry? That meant she was either Muggle-born or a half blood. It didn't really matter, but this did mean that Morph was probably not a Slytherin. "What Hogwarts House were you in?" he asked her hesitantly. He could deal with a Ravenclaw, or even a blasted Hufflepuff, as long as it wasn't yet another-

"Gryffindor."

Severus clenched his teeth. When this was over, he would have to resist the very intriguing idea of murdering all of those idiotic Gryffindor dunderheads. He scowled.

Morph waved her finger in a mock-scolding way. "Now, now, Severus…Or Snape, or Professor, or whatever the heck I'm supposed to call you. You should be polite and take my words of warning seriously. After all, this is supposed to be a life-changing matter, and nothing can get in the- ooh, look! A Knut!" She bent down to pick up the bronze coin. When she was standing again, she cried out in annoyance, "Dang it, I forgot what I was saying!"

Severus sneered his nastiest sneer imaginable. "You were about to give me 'words of warning.'"

What happened next almost scared the scrap out of Severus. The happy, cheerful demeanor of Morph automatically transformed into one of pain and darkness. She glared darkly at him. "Do you have any idea how much you screwed the world?" Severus gulped and shook his head.

Morph continued, "You're stuck seeing the nightmarish horror that is the world yet to come due to several of your failures: the grudge you hold against the Potters and the Marauders, your failure to teach Harry Potter Occlumency, a few slight errors in your…impressive spying skills, and many other things."

She yanked onto Severus's robes. The world went dark.

* * *

"Welcome, my Death Eaters," said a high, cold voice. An evil voice Severus would've recognized anywhere.

Severus twisted to face a glowering Morph. "What does a Deeath Eater meeting have to do with Christmas?"

"Shut up!" growled Morph.

He looked back onto the meeting. A large crowd was gathered around the monster known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort smiled coldly. "I have come to realize one of you has been hiding something from me. A traitor is in our midst."

The fear was tangible among the Death Eaters. Voldemort pointed his and at one of the Death Eaters. "_Crucio!" _The mask whipped off, to reveal one Severus Snape. The past version of Severus gasped; Morph merely bit her lip, already knowing what would happen next.

"My dear Severus," sneered Voldemort, "when did you plan on enlightening me on Harry Potter's…condition?"

"Milord…" gasped the Future Severus, "I don't know what you are referring to-ahh!"

Voldemort jammed his wand into Severus's forehead, shrieking, "_Serpentsortia Incendio!" _The Future Severus bi his lip, barely holding within the screams as the fiery serpent slithered around him, leaving a fierce pain in its fiery trail. Voldemort sneered as he leaned closer to the Future Severus.

"So then, Severus…when did you plan n telling me the boy was a Horcrux?"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Past Severus. He turned on Morph. "What did that (Insert insulting profanity here) mean?!"

Morph looked down at her feet, trembling slightly. "Screw this," she muttered.

The last thing Severus and Morph saw was another scream from Severus as the word, "_Legilimens!" _came from the Dark Lord.

* * *

When the pair had finished Apparating, Severus glared accusingly at Morph. "What happened next?!"

Morph, not responding, spun around in a circle, arms outstretched. "I'm home!" She ran off.

Severus glanced around. What a dump! The entire place was in ruins. Large, broken, fallen stones littered the ground, the remains of walls protruded everywhere, the charred bits of a Ravenclaw banner hanginglazily in the-

Severus did a double take. A Ravenclaw flag? Sure enough, the battered Gryffindor and Hufflepuff banners hung side by side. Which could only mean this ruin was Hogwarts. He noticed the absence of any symbol of Slytherin whatsoever. How quaint.

But what had happened? Why had Hogwarts, his one true home, been reduced to rubble? Perhaps he'd go and ask Morph. She reappeared moments later, looking somewhat depressed. Severus shot her the trademark 'Severus Snape sneer,' but it lacked meaning. "What did the Dark Lord mean about Harry being the last Horcrux?"

Morph cringed before replying, "He meant exactly that. Anyways, welcome to Hogwarts, former home of students and, some time later, the Order of the Phoenix, as well as Dumbledore's Army."

Severus raised his eyebrows, still horrified by Pot- Harry being a Horcrux. It all made sense. The visions, the reason for Occlumency, and that mysterious event at the Department of Mysteries that Dumbledore refused to discuss with anyone. He tried to hide his fear and anxiety as he asked the million dollar questiin. "So what happened?"

Morph gave him a look that said 'That is glaringly obvious' and replied, "Old Moldywart and his Death Eaters." Despite the istuation, Severus did snort at Morph's choice name for the Dark Lord. "It was a huge battle. But it all was over when…" Her eyes watered, but she refused to cry.

Determined to change the subject, Severus asked, "What has happened with the Order?"

Morph looked thankful for the distraction. "The undiminished part of Hogwarts, unbeknownst to the pathetic Death Eaters and Snakeface-" Again, Severus snorted at the moniker, "-is the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, led by Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It's also the home of Dumbledore's Army, a subgroup of the Order of the Phoenix, lead by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Together, Morph and Severus Apparated into the safer half of Hogwarts. Severus was surprised to find himself within the Gryffindor Common Room again. He had many unanswered questions. "Morph, what happened to-"

"SHUT UP!" She gestured in front of them; Severus spotted Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They all appeared to be around eighteen or nineteen.

Neville sighed. "Merry Christmas," he murmured, tossing a copy of the _Daily Prophet _into the fire.

Ron snorted. "I don't feel very effing cheerful."

Hermione sniffed, barely holding back tears. "Me neither. I feel awful. I wonder how Remus and Tonks are doing?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know."

There was silence for a while. Then-

"Do you realize it's been two years since they…since Harry…" Hermione was unable to say more, for she had burst into tears. "I just can't believe he's gone!" she sobbed.

"He's not dead!" shouted Ron in denial. He slumped down into his chair. "He can't be"

"I don't know what to think," sniffed Hermione, "I mean, it would be great if we found everyone, but if he were dead-"

"Stop it, Hermione!" said Neville.

By now Ron was quietly tearing up as well. "We can't afford to think like that. We've already lost Dumbledore, Moody, Bill, Dad, Sirius…Ginny's been missing ever since he was captured…"

"But don't you see?" sobbed Hermione. "If he's dead, then the suffering's ended! Who knows what Bellatrix, and Malfoy, and everyone else has done to him! I-I-I…"

"You can't give up," said Luna, speaking for the first time yet, "Juts have faith that he's alive. We'll find him one day."

The four of them sighed deeply, looking emotionally spent.

Severus glanced at Morph nervously, all color drained from his face. "…Dumbledore is dead?"

Morph nodded, and Severus continued, "And what happened to…Harry?"

"Just watch," she said in a hoarse whisper.

The scene transformed from the sorrowful Gryffindor Common Room to a dark, snowy graveyard. Severus immediately recognized Voldemort (Or Moldywart, as Morph called him.) And next to him, lying in a crumpled heap while underneath the Cruciatus Curse-

Severus drew in his breath. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, Voldemort's Horcrux, was a mangled mess at the feet of bloody Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed highly, coldly, cruelly. "So, Harry-" Morph looked sick. "-do you remember this place?"

Harry shakily lifted his head to glare at Voldemort (Moldywart). "Yeah. It's the place where I defeated and humiliated you."

Voldemort held his wand high. "_Crucio!" _Harry grunted in pain but made no other noise.

Grimacing, Severus asked Morph, "How long has this been happening?"

Glaring at him, she replied, "About two years. At first Voldemort just crept into Harry's mind, stealing only bits of information so he could remain unnoticed by Harry. This is partially your fault, seeing how you failed to teach him Occlumency. Since you were such a crappy teacher, Moldywart and his Death Farters kept locating the Order in their locations, slowly killing off members.

"Once Harry realized what was happening, he nobly left Dumbledore's Army and the Order's location. But Moldywarts caught up to him." She paused, and a muffled streak of swear words from Harry was all that was audible. "Vodlemort viciously attacked his mind, ripping information from Harry. It took Harry months to recover. Then Moldywart tried several times to possess Harry…needless to say, he failed, and Harry continued to fight for his life…"

Morph turned on Severus. Her face was cast into the blackness, giving her a shadowed, darkened look. Her eyes blazed, her fists clenched, and an aura of a longing for justice radiated off of her. For the first time since Severus had met Morph, he was truly afraid of her. She practically held his fate in her hands at that moment. Severus realized just how much saving Harry and everyone from this terrible destiny was to her.

"You better change you ways, Severus Snape," She gestured at Harry and Voldemort, with the former still undergoing torture, a little 'Christmas present' from the evil monster, "Or else face she consequences." And she pushed him.

Severus had been unaware there had been an open grave behind him. All he saw before cascading into the darkness was one name, _his name, _on the tomb stone.

He didn't really care that he was dead to them. He deserved death. He had been such a jack hole to Harry, to pretty much everyone, that he deserved to die. He deserved it all, and his slow downfall into the darkness of his own grave represented the downfall of his life.

_"So fix your prsent, you dunderhead!" _Severus wasn't sure if Morph had really said this, or if he was imaginign things. But these words steeled him, and made him more determined to correct his ways. These were his last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Wolf: Morph isn't me. Just wanted to get that out there. She just has bits of my personality, like the hyperactivity in the beginning of the chapter, as well some other stuff. But she isn't me, she's an OC. Remember that.**

**Harry: …That torture wasn't so bad.**

**Wolf: What, you honestly expected me to write everything? I didn't want this story to be rated M!**

**Harry: So it was really bad?**

**Wolf: You have no idea.**

**Morph: (Distracts self with shiny Knut.)**

**Wolf: (Is also distracted by the shiny Knut.)**

**Harry: …Review!**

**Definition of _Serpentsortia Incendio-_ _Incendio_ means 'fire' in Latin. Serpentsortia was the spell used by Draco in Chamber of Secrets to conjure a snake (As much as I don't like Draco, that was pretty impressive.) So the whole thing pretty much means 'fiery snake.' Ouch, that had to hurt poor Severus Snape.**


	6. Changing a Git's Ways

**Wolf: …FINALLY! This last chapter took me forever! And it's way after Christmas, but…**

**Well, I don't own Harry Potter, A Christmas Carol, The Three Stooges, or Star Wars, nor any of the songs in this story.**

**Does anyone even read these? If so, who think bamboozled is an awesome word? I do!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Changing a Git's Ways**

Severus regained consciousness with a loud gasp. His panic turned to relief as his eyes darted around to observe his surroundings. His quarters. He'd never been so happy to see them before.

He thought back to what he had just seen. Judging by Morph's personality, she wasn't so cruel as to show him the worst Pot-Harry had been through. But he could very well imagine. Not to mention Dumbledore and the countless others who had been murdered by that repulsive monster…

He shook his head and slowly walked into the kitchen. So he had died in the future. As if it mattered, he had nothing to live for anyways. He might as well lay down and die, all fo the good he was doing. Oh sure, he was the spy for the precious Order, but how did that make a difference to people who actually mattered? Other than Albus, no one really cared.

But he could change that. And he would. Starting right now.

He swept right out of his chambers, a slight (Note the word _slight. _No way would he ever transform into some romantic sod) smile on his face. As he passed by a couple students, he said a very merry, "Harry Christmas!"

All the students could think was, _What the ruddy heck happened to that snaky git to finally drive him insane?_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chattered happily as they headed down to the Great Hall for a cheerful Christmas feast. Ron was ecstatic due to receiving Chudley Cannons tickets from his mum and dad, Hermione had her nose within her newest book, and Harry…

Well, Harry was still quite bamboozled **(A/N: See? I used that word!) **He had had the strangest dream last night. Or rather, the strangest vision. After going to sleep, he had magically discovered himself (much to his horror) to be within Severus Snape's private chambers. Then his mother had come to him and explained that he had to save Snape from himself, or else doom the world to a dark and pointless crappiness. Well…those hadn't been her exact words, but it was the meaning.

Then Harry had actually met the snaky git. They had teleported into Gryffindor Tower, traveling through time, and had seen Harry defending His Slytherinship. Come on! It couldn't have happened! Please!

His thoughts were interrupted as he collided with another figure. The figure shoved Harry to the ground, and Harry immediately recognized old Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Otherwise known as the Three Stooges. Oh joy.

On instinct, Harry drew his wand, but kept it out of sight. Ron and Hermione had done the same. "Get lost, Malfoy!"

Draco sneered, which made him look even more like a ferret. Ha! "Make me, Potter." He jabbed his wand right underneath Harry's chin. At this point Hermione leveled her wand at Draco, all the while glaring daggers at The Amazing Flying Ferret. He snorted at Hermione. "Honeslty belive you can take me, do you?" The Amazing Flying Ferret's sneer grew ever nastier. "Filthy little Mudblood!"

Harry snapped then. He knocked away Draco's wand, then aimed his own at the Amazing Flying Ferret (That never gets old.) "Shut your mouth, Malfoy, before I make you!"

"Oh, do try, Potter!" Draco scowled at Harry.

"And just what is going on here?" said a silky voice.

The six students whipped around to face one Severus Snape. Severus was both amused by the nervous and angered looks on the Golden Trio's faces, and annoyed by the smug smirks on the Slytherins'. Honestly, you'd think that Christmas had come, by the look on Draco's face…oh yes, it _was _Christmas. That didn't mean that Draco would get what he wanted.

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Granger. She had been the first to regain her wits. Smart girl. "We can explain!"

But Severus had already summed up the situation. Harry, judging by his furious look, had been provoked. Granger and Weasley were merely defending him, and Draco had been a vile little snotrag. **(A/N: I've always wanted to hear Severus call Draco that.)** He waved off Granger. "There's no need for an explanation, Miss Granger."

Now Snape was really ticking off Harry. How could he? If that dream had been real, he couldn't just go and-

"I'm afraid I'll have to take twenty points from Slytherin."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at the not-quite-git. Snape was taking points from his own House? Impossible!

"What are you all gaping at? Get off to the Great Hall!" Curly, Larry, and Moe all hurried off. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made to follow, but Severus said, "Except for you, Mr. Potter."

Ron and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks before heading off to the Great Hall. Harry gulped. Now he was going to get it.

Instead of the detention he expected (Wouldn't that be a terrific Christmas present?), he was asked, "Mr. Potter, did you have any odd visions last night?"

Harry caught on immediately. So it hadn't been some weird dream! Or maybe Snape was just asking about actual visions, and the dream hadn't happened anyways. If that was true, then he'd look like a total idiot. He took a deep breath and replied, "As a matter of fact, I did. You were in it, and we went into the past in order for you to see that you were a greasy git." Harry bit down on his lip. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

Snape just snorted. "Incorrigible brat," Harry heard him mutter. Then, "Yes, I was a git." Harry felt as though his eyes would pop out of his head. "And I now feel…awful…about it. So I think I should apologize."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And?"

Snape huffed. "I'm sorry, Po-Harry."

Harry threw back his head. "Finally! I've been waiting for years to hear a Slytherin say that. As a matter of fact, I never though the day would come. Nor that you, the snaky professor, would be the one saying it."

"One point from Gryffindor for your cheek, Po-Harry."

He sighed. Well, that was still to be expected.

"Now, off with you! Go have fun with your friends. And happy Christmas, Po-Harry."

* * *

**Wolf: THE END! Finally! I've had severe Writer's Block with this story. And I couldn't concentrate. There is a poll on my profile for you guys to help me choose which of my planned stories I'll write first. Check it out! Plenty of Harry Potter stories planned!**


End file.
